Memorable moments
by aSimpleDaughter
Summary: The Avengers recall some of their "memorable" moments during their stay at the Stark Tower (Accepting requests and there will be pairings!)
1. Chapter 1: First day at the tower

**Memorable Moments**

**By: icesnow2001**

I do not own any Marvel characters included here...

* * *

Chapter 1: First day at the tower

"Home, sweet home." The billionaire said while almost throwing himself over the couch.

The Avengers just got back from their previous mission, and Fury said that they deserved a break from all their hard work. So, Tony suggests that they should spent their time at the tower to hang out often not as a team that's going on missions, but as friends spending time together..

"Nice place, you got Stark." Natasha complimented, while slumping down at the other end of the couch. "I thought this place came rolling down a hill, during our 'chat' with Loki."

"Yup, but Pepper help me fix it. So, she's got 12% of the credit now." The billionaire said.

"12 percent?" Natasha asked.

"Geez! You sound just like her.." Tony replied.

"Well, I'll be in the lab if you need me." Bruce said heading down to the lab disappearing from the scene.

"Hey, has anybody seen Thor?" Steve asked to the three of them.

"He hasn't come back from, what do you call that place?" Clint asked looking in between the spy and billionaire.

"Who cares? I never pay attention to any of point breaker's bedtime stories." Tony replied.

"You never pay attention to anything that's _not_, involving yourself Stark." Steve said with a hint of sarcasm detected.

"What? Of course not! Did I ever do that?" Tony asked them.

"Yes," They all replied in unison.

After moments of silence Clint finally decided to speak up..

"Man, I hate doing nothing." Clint muttered while plucking the string of his bow.

"Me too, I'm not used to just sitting around, and doing nothing." Steve agreed with Clint.

"Then, let's think of something to do to pass time," The billionaire suggested.

"Like?" Natasha urged

"Let's do something crazy." The billionaire smirked.

* * *

"Tony..Tony?" Pepper asked while proceeding to the living room "Tony? JARVIS where's Tony?"

_"Mister Stark is currently at the 69th floor with Captain Rogers,Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff Ms. Potts."_

"Thank you JARVIS, please take me to that floor please." Pepper said while stepping into the elevator.

_"I suggest that you'll be careful, Ms. Potts."_

"Why?"

_"Mister Stark, is currently playing a game with the others."_

"Game? What kind of game?"

_"I think they are playing a war game."_

"Thank you, JARVIS." Pepper said while going out the elevator and scanning the room.

Her jaw dropped and a shocked expression formed.

"TONY!" Pepper shouted.

* * *

"Oh God, we're in so much trouble!" Tony said to his fellow Avengers

"Correction _you're,_ in trouble." Clint said while everyone (besides Tony) fled out of the room.

"Really?" Tony muttered to himself while proceed to go to the living room.

...

"Tony Stark, what is all of this?" Pepper asked furiously while pointing the room now covered in paint..

_"Told you she'd be mad."_ Clint whispered to his earpiece.

"Shut up, Birdbrain," Tony gritted into his teeth then looked at Pepper with an innocent look "Look Pep, I can explain."

"Then explain," Pepper said with arms crossed over her chest "Every detail."

"Okay..." Tony said.

* * *

_"What do you call this again?" Steve asked with a confused look while observing the gun in his hand_

_"It's a paintball gun..it shoots paint." Natasha explained for him_

_"And to win the game, you must shoot all of your opponents first, before you got shoot by all of them." Tony added._

_"Sounds tricky," Clint said._

_"Uh-huh." Tony said to the archer._

_"And dangerous." Steve added._

_"Right! So..put on your earpiece." Tony instructed his friends "That earpiece only allows you to communicate with your teammate, so no cheating.."_

_"What do you know about not cheating Tony?" Natasha asked._

_"Hey! I don't cheat!" Natasha gave him a skeptical look "Sometimes.." Tony added._

_"Are you sure Pepper won't be mad at us?" Clint asked._

_"Maybe..." Tony shrugged "So, rules you can only used the 69th floor and please don't destroy my stuff." _

_"No promises Stark." Natasha and Steve said in unison, they both blushed and looked away._

_"Aww, that's cute. So, since you two lovebirds look great together, you guys team up and me and Legolas here, are the other team."_

_"Hey! Don't call me that!" Clint said with an annoyed look._

_"Whatever, so JARVIS give us a minute will you." Tony said._

_"Certainly Mr. Stark."_

_"Wait..for what?" Steve asked._

_"For a head start..Captain Obvious, we can't start the game if all of us are in one room." Tony rolled his eyes._

_"Stark.." Steve threatened._

_"JARVIS?" Tony urged._

_"Game starts in 59..58..57.."_

_The Avengers (minus Bruce and Thor) soon disassembled to get ready for their opponents..._

_"So Steve you're good at this stuff..what now?" Natasha asked his teammate_

_"Well..let's see if Tony and Clint are inside the rooms, but make sure that we always have cover." Steve explained._

_"Aye aye Captain!" Natasha joked which caused Steve to chuckle, and her cheeks redden._

_..._

_"Hey Cap..is that?"_

_"There they are! Fire!" Clint shoot his gun at Natasha but she manage to dodged it and fired back._

_"Uh..Tony! I need back up!" Clint said through his earpiece._

_"On my way.."_

_"Steve! Find Tony I got this!" Natasha instructed and Steve nodded in response._

_Natasha and Clint both try to shoot each other but with them being both trained spies..it's hard for them to do that.._

_"Barton! Get back here!" Natasha said storming after Clint._

_After a lot of dodging and shooting and shouting, Natasha finally shot Clint._

_"AH! Ow! My a**!" Clint exclaimed while he fell down onto his knees_

_"Steve. Clint's down." Natasha said through her earpiece_

_"Great, I'm still having trouble finding Stark" Steve replied_

_"Clint where's Stark?" Natasha asked._

_"Sorry if I told you, you'll win." Clint then hurried out of the room._

_"Hey! Barton! You are so dead!" Natasha shouted._

_..._

_"God, how can I find Stark in this place?" Steve muttered to himself. Then he heard footsteps, so he immediately hide behind the counter, and prepared to shoot the opponent. Footsteps became louder and louder and-_

_"Natasha!" Steve exclaimed which caused Natasha to jump a bit._

_"Steve! I've been trying to find you!" Natasha said "Look, we've got to hide,"_

_"Huh why-" Before Steve could finish his sentence they heard some footsteps coming, so Natasha dragged him to the nearest room possible._

_"Hey don't lock it!" Steve said_

_"Why?" Natasha asked_

_"Well, they'll know that we're here." Steve explained "We've got to think, of something else."_

_"There the closet!" Natasha hurried over to the closet and sigh in relief, when she found it empty "Come on!"_

_"Uh-okay." _

_While inside the closet Steve tried to get as far away as possible from Natasha.._

_"You okay?" Natasha asked_

_"Yeah, it's just I'm not really used in doing this." Steve explained._

_"Yup, I can tell, but don't worry it's just for a few minutes." Natasha assured._

_A few seconds later they heard the door open..._

_"You sure, they're here?" Tony asked_

_"I've seen Tasha dragged Steve away so..yeah pretty much." Clint said_

_"Well, we better start looking this room is pretty huge.."_

_Steve felt his heart pound a bit quicker when he heard Tony get closer and closer._

_"Look Steve I have a plan, but please don't think it's stupid." Natasha whispered as quiet as possible._

_"What is it?" Steve asked desperately._

_"Do you trust me on this?" Natasha asked suddenly._

_"Hey! We haven't check the closet yet!" Tony said which made Steve's eyes widen_

_"Yes.." Steve replied at Natasha's question._

_Without hesitation Steve felt Natasha pressed her lips into his. He was surprised at first but then found himself returning the kiss, and he felt her arms wrapped around his neck, while he put his hand around her waist._

_They didn't realize that the door already opened until Tony spoke,_

_"You two lovebirds, getting comfy there?" Tony said with his signature smirk and the pair quickly pulled away, their face getting red as a tomato.._

_"Captain America and Black widow together? Didn't see that coming." Clint said and Natasha shot him a death glare._

_"Yup, since when do you two planned to tell us?" Tony asked._

_"Look, I-It's not wh-what you think we a-are not-"_

_"-a couple. Seriously, if you two planned to tell anyone about this, you'll be waking up in a puddle of blood tomorrow." Natasha threatened them._

_"Aww..now you're finishing each other's sentences that's something.." Tony smirked at them._

_"Look, if you two aren't hooked up yet then what was...that?" Clint asked gesturing at what they were doing ago._

_"It was part of the plan." Steve explained still blushing.._

_"Of what?" Tony asked._

_"Of this!" Natasha then shot the billionaire at his chest, paint staining his shirt._

_"We won." Natasha said smirking..._

_"Fine fine, but it was worth it, seeing you two love birds getting comfy inside my closet." Tony said._

_"Stark.." Both said and looked away from each other._

_"You two really like to prove it...don't you?" The billionaire asked._

_"TONY!"_

* * *

"and that's what happened.." Tony explained to his girlfriend.

"You sure that's what happen?" Pepper asked still doubting him

"Yes! Pep, I would never lie to you" Tony assured her.

"Fine..but clean this mess okay." Pepper said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, one question?" Pepper asked "Natasha and Steve really kissed?" Tony nodded.

"Yup, I still couldn't believe it.."

"Well, I always knew something was going on between those two...I finally guessed correctly." Pepper said while disappearing from the scene.

* * *

**So guyss..what do you think? Please suggest some ideas! I accept requests...and I made this chapter sort of a Romanogers shipping so... :D**

**-AUtHoR 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Thor's big news

**Hi guyss! Thank you so much for the reviews,followers and favorites! I'm really glad that you like my story! This is chapter 2 I hope you like it! Please suggest anything! I would like some ideas!**

* * *

**Memorable Moments**

**by: icesnow2001**

* * *

Chapter 2: Thor's big news

"Hey do you guys know where the ladies are?" Tony asked

"Well..Natasha said that she and Pepper will be going to the mall for awhile" Steve informed them

"Why?" Clint asked

"She didn't say" Steve replied

"I hate it when they keep things from us" Tony said while pouring a glass of wine "The next thing you know they'll die from excitement to tell the big news"

"Speaking of big news..did you remember the time when we all went to Asgard?" Clint said chuckling

"Tony made some history there" Steve added smiling only to receive a cold glare from Tony

* * *

_"Hey guys..Thor said that he'll be here in the next 5 minutes" Bruce informed the team_

_"Point breaker? Why so soon?" Tony asked while taking a sip from his drink_

_"He didn't say why..but he said that we better get ready,so get ready" Bruce said heading out of the living room_

_"Perfect..just perfect" Tony said sarcastically "I thought I could get some new stuff for my suit"_

_"Well..that sucks.." Clint said appearing from the room all dressed up_

_"Where are you going?" Natasha asked amused "And what are you wearing?" She asked slightly laughing_

_"I was suppose to go out with Bobbi today.." Clint complained with an annoyed look_

_"Seems like all of us have plans for today" Steve said getting up from the couch_

_"Us?" Tony asked facing him_

_"Me and Steve are supposed to go to the carnival downtown" Natasha explained "I was supposed to help him get used to new things around and have fun at the same time"_

_"Thor must have a valid reason for this" Clint explained "He has no idea-" He stopped midway when they heard the door open and footsteps all have their eyes glued to the door when they saw familiar long blonde hair.._

_"My friends! It is nice to see you!" Thor send a small wave while they put up a fake smile_

_"You too point breaker..so why the sudden visit?" Tony asked trying not too sound rude_

_"Well..we are having a celebration at home and Mother thought it would be nice if you midgardians join our feast" Thor explained_

_"Wait..are you saying that we're going..up there?" Clint asked pointing upwards_

_"If you're referring to Asgard then yes" Thor said which caused all of their jaws to touch the floor_

_"So let me get this straight..you want us to go up there to join your celebration?" Tony asked_

_"Indeed" Thor replied_

_"Wait why is there a celebration?" Natasha asked_

_"It is a tradition of ours,whenever a descendant in the royal family is suppose to be wed there is a feast to be held"_

_"Thor..who's getting married?" Steve asked completely confused_

_"Since you ask Steven..it is I"_

_"You?!" Tony and Clint asked but shouted at the same time_

_"To whom Thor?" Natasha asked_

_Just then a woman came in the room with an outfit similar to Thor's_

_"Me...Thor and I are will be soon likely wed tomorrow,so his mother requested that you Midgardians join our feast" She explained_

_"So..who are you exactly?" Tony asked pointing the girl_

_"My fellow teammates this is Lady Sif" Thor said while putting an arm around her "She is the lady I love"_

_"Her? I mean-I thought that you were already together with Jane?" Natasha asked surprisingly with her arms crossed_

_"Lady Jane is just my friend I admit I haven't told her that I was going to be wed" Thor said_

_"This is really..strange" Clint said creeped out _

_"I think so too" Bruce said suddenly behind them_

_"Man! You have got to stop doing that!" Clint exclaimed_

_"Do what?" Bruce asked but Clint just shrugged..."So I heard you're going to Asgard"_

_"Well I think it's pretty neat to see Thor's magical home for a while...so I'm in" Tony said_

_"Me too" Clint added "How bout you guys?" Clint asked Natasha and Steve_

_"I guess.." Steve said walking over to Thor "You coming Natasha?"_

_"Sure..how about you doc?" She asked _

_"I think I'm gonna sit this one out,wouldn't risk hulking out in front of the royal family" Bruce stated_

_"Good call" Tony remarked "So we're ready Thor"_

_Thor smirked then called out to open the Bi-frost when Sif whispered: "You better hold on to something"_

* * *

_"Woah..this is magical" Clint complimented_

_"So Loki's here too isn't he?" Steve asked_

_"Don't worry Steven he is out of reach..so far" Lady Sif replied which surprised Steve to have known his name_

_"Is this safe?" Tony asked while stepping onto the bridge "Because I don't think anyone will be happy if I fall down there"_

_"I'll be happy" Steve said smirking while raising his hand up like a child in class_

_"Shut up grandpa" Tony said and Steve just rolled his eyes_

_..._

_"Mother please meet my fellow teammates" Thor said pointing towards Clint,Steve and Tony_

_"Wonderful..I see that you are the Avengers I presume" The queen said_

_"Yes ma'm" Steve answered for all of them_

_"Oh! Are you the captain?" She asked_

_"Yes ma'm but it isn't necessary to call me captain here" Steve said_

_"Mother this is Steven,Natasha,Anthony and Clinton" Thor introduced them but they all interjected before the queen could speak_

_"But please call me Steve"_

_"Clint's just fine your majesty"_

_"I prefer to be called Tony my lady" _

_"Nice to meet you your highness"_

_"Oh..then a pleasure to meet Steve,Natasha,Clint and Tony" The queen then proceeded to the other room "Please follow me"_

_..._

_"Welcome Avengers...please have a seat and join us" The queen said taking a seat at the other end of the table_

_"I think I'm drooling" Tony whispered to Clint not even taking his eyes of the food in front of them _

_"Gross...but me too" Clint remarked before taking their seats_

_Natasha sat beside Steve and Clint...and Tony sat beside Clint and Thor_

_"Your majesty why is the king not here?" Lady Sif asked_

_"He is in his chambers...resting" The queen explained "Well let's not wait for anymore longer please suit yourselves" _

_...(chew)...(munch)...(swallow)..._

_"So Avengers may I ask you a favor?" The queen asked and they all turn towards her "Since Thor and Sif here are soon to be wed can you teach them how to...um...dance?"_

_"Dancing?" Tony repeated the question_

_"Yes..I have seen you people danced before and I wanted it to be a tradition from now on" _

_"What kind of dance ma'm?" Steve asked_

_"Anything that involves partnership" The queen replied_

_"Well...every time there is a formal occasion we usually do the ballroom dance" Natasha suggested "Especially weddings"_

_"Wonderful! Could you show us?" The queen asked politely_

_"Of course but I a...Steve could you be my partner?" Natasha asked facing the soldier_

_"Uh...sure" Steve said before standing up_

_...dance...dance..._

_"Very formal and classical...Thank you" The queen complimented "So do you have any kind of dance that involves a little humor?" _

_"Humor?" Clint asked smirking "We have one"_

_"Yup..." Tony smirked mischievously before standing up _

_"What is it?" Lady Sif asked_

_"Well my lady this is very known on our planet.." Tony said before playing the song "Called Iron Hawk Dance"_

_"Oh no..." Steve said before face palming himself_

_"And 1..2...3.."_

* * *

"That was some history" Steve said slightly laughing

"Yup..no wonder all the people there hate us" Clint said still clutching his stomach from laughter

"You exaggerate way too much" Tony scolded

"Really?" Steve asked sarcastically

"Really!" Tony replied

"There are 5,987 people on Asgard and 5,983 hate us" Steve explained his arms crossed

"At least there are 4 people that actually LIKE us" Tony said

"Actually that's us" Clint said as a-matter-of-fact

"What do you mean- Oh..." Tony asked but stopped when he realized the meaning

"Yup...told you it's _all _of the people" Steve stated

"Great..if I die because of Goldilocks' hammer please make sure they put my face on the statue of liberty" Tony said dramatically

"You exaggerate way too much" Clint said mocking Tony's voice

* * *

**So..what do you think guys? This is a Thor x Lady Sif pairing because I received a request so...PLS. COMMENT AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**

**THANK YOU PEOPLE :D**

**-AuThoR 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Clones

**I made this chapter because of a request and I added about pop tarts and Thor's obsession about them..so I hope you guys like this and leave more reviews!**

* * *

**Memorable Moments**

**by: icesnow2001**

Chapter 3: Clones

Tony Stark was just finishing something in his lab when he heard some smashing and breaking coming from the kitchen

"Well..it looks like point breaker needs more Pop Tarts again" He said not even bothering to check what's going on outside

"Do you ever get tired of going to that store just to buy Thor some pop tarts?" Bruce asked while adjusting his glasses

Tony just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work when a long-haired blonde muscular figure barged in the door

"Man of Iron I am almost out of Pop Tarts and I request to have more" Thor requested while eating a box of Pop Tarts

"Yeah..yeah I'll get you sooner or later" Tony assured him while Thor thanked him before leaving the room "Son of a God.." He muttered

"He definitely grows on you? Doesn't he" Bruce asked chuckling

"Yup..can't he just let Capsicle to do it?" Tony complained while touching something on the holographic screens "Why can't we just have him locked in a room full of Pop Tarts?"

"Well..you must have tons of Pop Tarts to do that and it's not like you can have a thousand Pop Tarts at one time right?" Bruce joked and Tony stared at him smirking "What?"

"You're really are genius doc" Tony said before going out the room

"_Did he just take that seriously?_" Bruce thought to himself

* * *

Steve was wandering in the hallways when he heard some metal clanging and someone cursing in anger..he went to check it out and wasn't surprised to see the other person in the room

"What are you doing Stark?" He asked half confused and half amused at the same time

"Capsicle just in time! I could use some help!" Tony said before dropping the parts he's holding "D**n! So do you mind?"

"You need help with..all that?" Steve asked pointing towards all the parts and pieces on the floor..

"Yup!" Tony replied while picking up the other pieces on the floor and Steve picked up a machine like thing effortlessly which looks really heavy and Tony stared at him in awe "Woah! You definitely _are_ strong"

"So where to?" Steve asked while he carried the machine in his other hand

"My lab" Tony said and began to walk to his lab while Steve followed behind

* * *

Bruce was just working on something in the lab when he heard the door open and came Tony and Steve

"Okay could you put it over there?" Tony asked pointing at the other side of the room while Steve walked over and put it down "Thanks Steve"

"No problem Tony" Steve replied while putting his hands inside his pocket

"What are you doing? This isn't about the talk we had earlier isn't it?" Bruce asked the billionaire

"Well..since you put it that way then yes" Tony replied smirking

"So what are you doing?" Steve asked confused

"This my friends is going to be the world's first ever...Cloning machine!" Tony introduced excitedly

"Cloning machine,how?" Bruce asked

"And what exactly is a Cloning machine?" Steve asked more confused than ever

"You'll see" Tony smirked

* * *

Steve is in the living room drawing on his sketchbook obviously bored. He couldn't do much in the tower and everyone else was pretty busy

Bruce and Tony are in the lab building a "Cloning machine" for the past hour. Thor was still in the kitchen trying to find something to eat rather than eating his last box of Pop Tarts and Clint and Natasha are sent on a mission in Europe...

"Steven have you seen the Man of Iron?" Thor asked Steve which made him slightly laugh because of the way he speaks

"Thor I told you to call me Steve and...Tony's in his lab working on something" He replied and went back to drawing when he noticed that Thor hasn't move an inch in where he's standing "Is something wrong?"

"Well..Captain there is,I do not know where is this lab you are referring to" Thor stated while holding his box of Pop Tarts

"Oh..then I'll show you" Steve said getting up from the couch to show Thor the lab

"Thank you...Steve" Thor replied and Steve smiled at him "Anytime Thor"

They both entered the lab when they saw Tony clapped his hands and shout in joy

"It's done! Tony Stark you are one heck of a genius!" Tony said proudly

"Umm..what happened?" Steve asked

"Tony just finished building his Cloning machine" Bruce informed them "And it is pretty cool"

"Of course it's cool! It is made by Tony Stark" Tony said cocky

"Man of Iron where are my Pop Tarts?" Thor asked Tony

"Speaking of that let me show you" Tony said before snatching the Pop Tarts from Thor and putting it into the machine

"You have no right to take away things that aren't rightfully yours" Thor said angrily at Tony and preparing his hammer while Ton backed away and held his hands up in defense

"Look Goldilocks if you want your Pop Tarts to be twice as many as that..trust me" Tony stated before walking over to the machine pressing some buttons

"Is this thing safe?" Steve asked

"Relax spangles...no worries" Tony said before holding a lever "Ok here it goes..." He pulled the lever then a bright light appeared which caused all of them to shield their eyes..seconds later it turned out to be another box of poptarts

"What just happened?" Steve asked them while Tony took the other box of pop tarts and the original one

"This happened" Tony explained "I cloned it! Oh yeah!"

"Great job Tony...is it well edible?" Bruce asked and Tony just shrugged his shoulders

"Don't know..let me check" Tony replied before looking inside the box and found that it actually has pop tarts in it "Yup it's edible alright..here you go Goldilocks"

Tony handed it over to Thor while walking over to the machine and typed a 10 digit on the screen and pulled the lever again. This time instead of one copy of pop tarts..ten more appeared

"It's all yours Thor" Tony said crossing his arms and doing his signature smirk

Thor quickly rushed over to the machine and took all the Pop tarts and had his grin up to his ears,almost jumping from joy

"Thank you Anthony I will repay your kindness one day" Thor thanked Tony before leaving the room. Steve stood there in shock while Tony is trying hard to hide his laughter

"Did you see his face? He looks like a kid who won a stuffed toyed animal!" Tony said laughing

"I have to say Tony I'm impressed" Bruce said while observing the machine "So now what are _you_ going to do with this?"

"Well I was thinking of cloning myself" Tony said "Maybe that will have Pepper surprised than ever...oh hey it rhymes! Pepper and ever"

Steve shook his head at the childish genius in front of him and started to observed the machine to see what else technology could do

"This is amazing..what else could it do?" Steve asked

"Woah..wait you actually thought my work amazing? That's a start Cap" Tony said while Steve just rolled his eyes "What exactly do _you_ want it to do?"

"Excuse me?" Steve asked him with a confused look

"Hmmm...Oh! I have a great idea" Tony said while holding his finger up "Steve get inside" He ordered

"What?" He asked surprised

"Get. Inside. " Tony said slowly before pointing towards the machine

"Why?" Steve asked again and Tony sighed "Just get inside! Questions later!" He shouted and the Steve just let out a deep sigh before stepping inside the machine and let the glass door close

Tony knocked on the lid "You okay in there cap?" He asked

"Just get this over with" Steve replied through the glass door

Tony started pressing some buttons and typed 1 onto the screen before pulling the lever and shielding his eyes

"Remind me next time to put on some sunglasses" Tony said to nobody actually...

The glass door opened and came out Steve

"So what exactly happened? It just felt like the me turning into a Super Soldier in there" Steve said

"Well..." Tony clapped his hands and the other glass door open and came out another Steve "That's what happened"

Steve stared at well "Steve" wide-eyed...the cloned Steve exactly looks like him! He has the same face,same body-built and same outfit

"Steve meet...Steve" Tony said while Steve and Bruce stared at Cloned Steve shockingly

"Nice to meet you soldier" Cloned Steve said holding out his hand

"Please tell me this is a joke" Steve looked at Tony

"Sorry Capsicle but this is Science" Tony said "I noticed a while ago that you were pretty boring yourself in the living room with Goldilocks so I made you a friend" Tony smirked pointing at Cloned Steve

"Gee..thanks" Steve said sarcastically

"No problem..now you two have fun,but please just don't break anything" Tony reminded them

"No promises Stark" They both said in unison

"Ok...stop doing that and another thing you Steve II change clothes because you two look exactly alike" Tony said and they both nodded

"Later Stark" They said simultaneously before leaving the room

"Now I'm the one regretting this decision" Tony muttered

* * *

**So guys what do you think? Please leave comments and ideas for my next chapter! THANK YOU PEOPLE! **

**-AuThOr 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Fanfiction

**HI GUYS! Thank you so much for the reviews! And MysticFantasy Thank you for your review! I really love your stories! And I hope that you'll like mine too! Everyone please give some ideas! **

* * *

**Memorable Moments**

**by: icesnow2001**

Chapter 4: Fanfiction

"Hey Tony!" Natasha called while walking over to him

"Oh hey Red! What's up?" Tony said while lying on the sofa

"Can I use your laptop?" Natasha asked

"Sure it's there over the counter? But can I ask why?" Tony asked her

"Do you remember Sharon?" She asked him while taking the laptop from the counter and sitting at the opposite couch

"Oh..the blonde chick? The one you ask Capsicle to ask out?" Tony replied but asked at the same time

"Yep that's her and do not call her a chick!" Natasha exclaimed while typing something

"I call everyone what I want" Tony stated while getting up "What you doing?"

"Well..Sharon told me that,her friend found a website that includes us" Natasha explained

"What do you mean includes us" Tony said while leaning on the back of the couch to check what Natasha's doing

"Hey guys!" Clint said appearing in the room

"Oh hey Katniss!" Tony mocked Clint

"Whatever" Clint rolled his eyes "So what are you guys up to?"

"Well..the Black Widow said that her friend found a website that includes us" Tony explained while making gestures with his hands

"What do you mean includes us?" Clint asked the same question

"That's what I've been asking about earlier" Tony remarked

"Would you two keep quiet! I'm trying to work here?" Natasha said annoyed

"Fine..if you'll answer the question!" Tony complained. Natasha stopped typing and turned around to face them

"Sharon said that a website called Fanfiction has over a thousand stories containing the whole Avengers" Natasha explained

"Wait..so you're saying this so called Fanfiction has stories about us?" Clint asked while Natasha nodded

"So who wrote those stories?" Tony asked

"Everyone..anyone" Natasha said before turning towards the laptop and started typing again "That is why I'm checking it out,you never know it might lead to something life-threatening"

"What's life threatening?" A voice asked..and footsteps are heard only to find it's just Steve

"Natasha said that her friend found a website that has stories that includes us" Clint explained

"What do you mean includes us" Steve asked again

"Ugh! I am not going to repeat that explanation over again!" Natasha exclaimed

"What Red means to say is..a website called Fanfiction has over a thousand stories containing about the Avengers" Tony pointed out

"What do the stories say?" Steve asked

"We don't know yet..that's why Nat is checking it out" Clint said

"Found it" Natasha said emotionless

"Try to search the Avengers" Steve suggested

"Of course Captain Obvious..it's the whole reason why we did this remember?" Tony scoffed while Steve just shook his head

"Search it on the search button" Clint said in a "duh" tone

"I know what I'm doing Barton" Natasha snapped while Tony let out loud snickers and Clint just glared at him

"And there" Natasha's face came to a shock when she saw how many stories are written about them "Woah..this is going to take a lot of time"

"How many are there?" Steve asked

"Over 25 thousand" Their jaws dropped just by hearing the the word thousand

"There's no way we're going to finish reading all of that in time" Clint remarked

"Then I suggest we better get started" Steve stated and Tony scoffed at him

"Are you kidding me? There's no way we could finish all of that! By the time we finish that we're already oldies...uh except you Capsicle" Tony complained

"Well..what do we do now?" Clint asked

"Guys" Natasha said "This isn't threats" She explained while smiling "They're stories about us..."

"Uh..why are you smiling?" Tony asked with a confused look

"I can't believe that people would take time to write these stories about us" Natasha said

"Well..what _do_ the stories say?" Steve asked her

"It's random some are about humor,romance,adventure,family and drama" She looked at the three of them "Some even has some stories about Tony and Pepper"

"Really?" Tony asked suddenly curious. Natasha nodded in reply

"They called you two Pepperony" Natasha said which caused Clint and Steve to burst out in laughter

"Ha-ha! Pepperony" Clint said clutching his stomach "I'm sorry it's just so funny.." Tony glared at him before taking his laptop off Natasha and sitting down at the other end of the couch

"Well..let's see if there are stories about Barton over here" Tony said while scrolling and typing a few things later on Tony let out a a huge laugh

"What is it?" Clint asked worriedly

"Some people ship you with Natalie here" Tony said trying to regain himself from laughing "They call you Clintasha"

Clint and Natasha exchange glances before suddenly shivered at the thought of them being together

"At least that's a more appropriate name than Pepperony" Natasha remarked

"Why would anyone want,of us being together?" Clint said a little disgusted

"Wait..there's more" Tony said grinning "There _are_ a lot of people wanting Clintasha to happen,but a lot _more_ people want this to happen"

"What is it?" Steve asked curious about who the other pair is

"Yeah...is it about Tasha again?" Clint asked

"Take a guess" Tony did his mischievous smirk

"Cut the crap out Stark and just tell us" Natasha said impatiently

"All right! All right!" Tony held up his hands in defeat "Of all the Avengers people ship Romanogers the most"

Right after Tony said that Natasha and Steve are beginning to turn red and froze at their spot,staring at Tony with their eyes wide open

"Wait-wait! Romanogers..does that mean?" Clint asked

"Yep..Romanoff and Rogers equals Romanogers. Man! I envy you two...I like your pairing name" Tony whined and looked at Natasha and Steve still blushing from the thought

"Hey! Why don't we read some?" Clint suggested before sitting down next to Tony

"Read what?" Tony asked with a dumbfounded look

"Romanogers" Clint said "Let's see if their stories are really...romantic" Clint finished with a smirk

"I like your thinking" Tony smirked and high-fived Clint

"DON'T!" Both Steve and Natasha protested

"Come one guys! It's just a story! Why are you two so against us?" Clint asked

"Because it isn't true you guys perfectly know that Steve and I aren't together" Natasha stated

'Yeah..we know that so what's the problem in hoping? Your fans are really good in writing your stories" Tony said not even looking up to face them

"Just please don't take it seriously" Steve said while getting something from the refrigerator

"Hey! Clint check this out" Tony said

"What?" Clint asked him while leaning to check the laptop screen "Future Sight by MysticFantasy" Clint read aloud

"Not the title birdbrain! The story plot!" Tony exclaimed while Clint just rolled his eyes

"Tony invents a time machine out of fun. He and a few other Avengers get more than he intended"Clint read bu then asked "What does that have to do with Romanogers?-Ow! Hey!" He ended up getting hit by a pillow because of Tony

"That's why reading is recommended" Tony stated "Besides I invented a time machine so.." Tony said before the laptop was snatched from his grasp

"Hey! What gives?" Tony exclaimed when Natasha began reading the story

"Natasha give it back!" Clint ordered

"No" She simply replied

"We're reading" Tony said

"Well so am I" Natasha said

"Wait..are you reading the Romanogers story we found" Tony asked waiting for an answer instead Natasha kept her gaze at the laptop slightly blushing

"And silence means yes" Clint remarked grinning

"Hey cap!" Tony called which caused Steve to look at them

"What now Tony?" Steve asked in an annoyed tone

"Natasha here,is reading one of your love stories I think she's finally- OW!" Tony complained,thrown a pillow by Natasha

"Shut up Stark! And like you said it's just a story" Natasha stated before looking at the laptop screen again

"Fine whatever..would you give me my laptop now? Me and Clint still want to read that" Tony asked

"Wait...okay it's all yours!" Natasha said,walking over to Tony and handing him his laptop

"You're done?" Clint asked and Natasha nodded "I'm a fast reader and besides it's not complete yet..so I'm waiting for the next chapter"

"Seems like someone ship Romanogers already" Clint asked playfully only to receive a smack in the arm "Ow!" He exclaimed while rubbing his right arm

"Woah..I like this story" Tony said not taking his eyes of the laptop

"You done already Stark?" Steve asked skeptically

"I never thought of you as a fast reader?" Clint said still rubbing his arm

"Your point?" Tony asked while Clint just shrugged his shoulders "Technically,I skipped through a lot of chapters..the first one kinda bores me,but it caught my attention of the part they traveled to the future"

"Traveled to the future?" Steve asked

"Yes Spangles actually it's really great once you read it. I think you'll like it,plus it'll give you an idea for your future together" Tony said smirking

"Stark" Steve gritted through his teeth but ended up blushing red again

"Tell you what I'll give you a preview. We...Clint,Bruce,Natasha and I traveled into the future because of the Time machine that I built,then we ended up in a time really farther from what we expected. We saw the future Steve all modern and still looking young while we grow white hair every minute,but you said we shouldn't be seen by our future selves so we ended up in your office which revealed your achievements..whatever..." Tony explained before she was cut off by Natasha

"Then your future son,James came in and accidentally saw..us. When he was about to leave he saw me and thought that I was the future Natasha,and ended up calling me mom which kind of surprised me a bit. After that you keep explaining some things regarding our relationship...blah..blah..blah..and you said that we were married and...the boy that came in earlier was our only son James" Natasha explained the story

"So Natasha is having trouble thinking if,she still chooses this path...this is what her future looks like. But she is kind of having second thoughts if she truly loved you because before we went to the future you were nothing more than friends" Tony finished for her

"So that's the story? What's the ending?" Clint asked desperate to know

"We don't know yet it still isn't complete" Natasha replied which caused Clint to frown

"So that story was made by the Romanogers fans?" Steve asked them and they nodded

"Yup..I told you it's a great story..you should be happy that some people actually think you two look great together" Tony patted Steve's shoulder

"Thanks?..I guess" Steve said unsure of what to say

"Well...I guess I'll be waiting for the next chapter and by the way I am a Romanogers fan from now on" Clint announced while walking out from the room

"Me too!" Tony raised his hand "I vote for you guys! I suggest that you move now Steve! Or somebody might steal her away from you" Tony said walking backwards

"You do realized that I'm still here right?" Natasha asked him while crossing her arms

"Yup! Good luck Romanogers!" Tony waved at them before running off

...

"So..." Steve said breaking the awkward silence

"So what?" Natasha asked with a smile

"I was just wondering.." Steve asked nervously while scratching the back if his neck "What do you think of the..pairing of us..?"

Natasha smiled at him before looking away "Well..I guess it's pretty cool that people spend their time just to write stories about us being together" She said

"Then...why don't we give it a shot?" Steve suggested but immediately regretted the words that came out from his mouth when she saw Natasha stiffen  
"I mean..uh..sorry! I wasn't thinking clearly I have no idea-"

"Sure" Natasha cut him off before looking back at him

"What?" Steve was taken back by her reply

"Let's give it a shot" She replied

"You really mean it?" Steve's face lit up just by hearing those words

"Yeah..I mean what could happen right?" Natasha smiled at him before kissing his cheek "Meet me tomorrow? At the park downtown?"

"I'd love too" Steve replied

* * *

**Romanogers yeah! I love this! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I dedicate this to MysticFantasy for her review! Thank you! And because I just love your story "Future Sight" I'm so glad you updated!**


	5. Chapter 5: Till I met you

**First I wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews and favorites and follows! I luv u guys! And second I wanted to apologize for not updating recently! School's driving me nuts!**

* * *

**Memorable Moments**

**by: icesnow2001**

Chapter 5: Till I met you

It was almost midnight at the Avengers tower. Everyone was asleep, except from Steve Rogers. The soldier was bothered by something that he wasn't sure was, thinking that he might need an escape from all of the things happening recently. He decided to go to the balcony where you could see every bit in New York city.

He was just about to go outside when he heard the sound of a piano. He slowly went back found that it was coming from that room. He quietly peeked through the slightly ajar door and caught sight of a familiar red-head inside.

_Natasha_

He thought, but what could she be doing in there? He leaned in closer and curiously peeked slightly. through the open space from the door. He heard the sound of the piano being played after a few seconds of listening. He looked up to see a now serious Russian spy crossing her arms at him.

Steve was completely shocked and nervous. He scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact with her.

"Uh..hi?" He stuttered nervously, he heard someone sigh and looked up only to be caught in a very mesmerizing pair of emerald green eyes

"Steve what are you doing here?" She asked softly but demanding

"I-uh I'm sorry! I was just suppose to go to the balcony but then I heard-" He was cut off by Natasha's hand being placed int his mouth

"You'll wake everyone up" She whispered before letting her hand back to her sides "Come on" She gestured towards the room which Steve greatly followed

She closed the door and turn back only to find a blushing Steve. Natasha found amusement at the scene and decided to ask him

"What?" Natasha asked slightly laughing which Steve just shook in response. Sighing, she went to the piano and began to play the keys once more

"You play?" Steve suddenly asked

"What?" She shot her head up to meet his

"I mean you know how to play the piano?" She nodded her head and Steve just smiled "That's...nice"

She smiled and continued to play the keys. Silence filled the room and only the sound of the piano was heard.

"So. Why aren't you asleep?" They asked simultaneously which caused them to laugh, easing the tension in the room.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. You?" The soldier asked her

"Same here, but actually. I was trying to make a song" She admitted

"Really?" Steve asked surprisingly "For what?" He asked curiosity engulfed his tone

"For someone important to me" She said and Steve went silent for a moment. What did she mean by important? Was it love? Because as far as I know, Natasha Romanoff never believed in love so what prompt her to even fall for it?

"Would you like to hear it? The song I mean" She asked sincerely which Steve just nodded "Of course" He replied

Natasha began to play the notes that Steve heard when he passed by the room awhile ago..

_I never dreamed_  
_Cause I always thought that dreaming was for kids_

Woah..Natasha has a really nice voice! Steve thought. Her voice was really soft and just...beautiful

_Just a childish thing_  
_And I could swear_  
_Love was just a game that children play_  
_And no more than a game_

Was this really Natasha? Or was this even the Natasha they knew?

_Til I met you_  
_I never knew what love was_  
_'Til I met you_  
_This feeling seems to grow more every day_  
_I love you more each day_

This time. Natasha wasn't staring at the piano anymore, she was glancing at Steve every now at then. Steve was pretty oblivious to it though.

Is he even listening? Natasha thought. She was trying her best to deliver the right message to Steve who has really not even noticing a single sign of what she's doing

_I believe you_  
_I believe in every word that you say_  
_I love you all the way_  
_Now I can swear_  
_Love is not a game that children play_  
_So tell me that you'll stay_

_Til I met you_  
_I never knew what love was_  
_'Til I met you_  
_This feeling seems to grow more_  
_Every day_  
_I love you more each day_  
_Each day..._

_You and I should be together_  
_Cant you see?_  
_Cant you see?_

Please let him see it...

'_Til I met you_  
_I never knew what love was_  
_'Til I met you_  
_This feeling seems to grow more_  
_Every day_  
_I love you more each day_  
_Each day..._

_'Til I met you_  
_Oh, I never knew what love was_  
_'Til I met you_  
_This feeling seems to grow more_  
_Every day_  
_I love you more each day_  
_Each day_

Steve Rogers I'm telling you this right now...

_'Til I met you..._

_Till I met you..._

"I love you" I quickly regretted the words that came out of my mouth before I could stop it. My face held a mix of shocked and sadness. I avoided Steve's gaze on me

"Natasha.." He said but instead I got up and walked to the door "Natasha wait!" He called and placed his hand on my shoulder. I tried to hold back the tears that we're soon to fall. I faced him and a look of confusion and sympathy appeared on his face.

I put a hand over my mouth and that's when a tear rolled down my cheek

"I'm sorry" I said before opening the door and running out of the room

_I never believed in love Steve Rogers. Till I met you.._

* * *

**I'm sorry this was a very sad and awful chapter. I promise the next one's a lot better! I don't own the song! THE SONG IS "TILL I MET YOU" search for it and you'll find who the credits go to..  
**


End file.
